


So This Is Christmas

by Mieteve_Minijoma



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Bughead Secret Santa, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Riverdale Reindeer Games, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieteve_Minijoma/pseuds/Mieteve_Minijoma
Summary: Small glimpse at the future of our favorite ship! Bughead as parents on Christmas morning with their kids...
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47
Collections: Bughead Secret Santa, Home for the HoliDale





	So This Is Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madsinwonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsinwonderland/gifts).



> Gift for MySweetJughead in the Bughead Secret Santa exchange 🎄⛄🎅🦌
> 
> I really hope you like it! 💋

Twas the morning of christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring... well, except for the twins inside the Jones house. Fresh snow had fallen the night before, insuring a white christmas for all the residents in the sleepy town of Riverdale. In a newly renovated home, just on the Southside of town, two little girls lay awake, waiting to hear Santa Clause come to deliver their gifts.

“Do you think Santa has come yet, Maggie?” Seven year old Juliet Jones whispered in the darkness of early morning to her twin sister, Margeret. Maggie looked down at her sister from the top bunk, her green doe-eyes wide in wonder and a grin splitting her face.

“Should we go check?” Maggie asked her sister in a hushed whisper, excited to be able to unwrap her gifts. She had not heard Santa come  _ yet _ but he may have came and they just didn’t know it. When she thought about it for a moment longer though, she chewed her bottom lip and said, “What if Momma catches us, Jules? I don’t want to get in trouble.” 

“We won’t, silly! We will be super quiet and then no one will catch us, I promise! Come on, let’s go see if Santa came!”  _ Momma and Daddy are probably still asleep anyway so they will never know if we stay quiet, _ Juliet thought slyly. Her Aunt Jelly had told her that if she waited up long enough that she was sure to catch Santa when he came and Juliet was determined to catch him this year. 

The two girls snuck out of their bunk beds quietly and made sure to creep past their little brother’s room so as not to wake the toddler. They crept up to their parents door and pressed their ears against it to listen. They didn’t hear anything from inside so they figured they were in the clear. 

They both grinned and tip-toed away from the door, both confident that they would catch a glimpse of Santa in the act. As they approached the stairs, they heard faint sounds and talking coming from downstairs and both got excited and snuck further down the hall to see if Santa was here.

* * *

Betty Jones was busy tucking the remainder of her children’s presents under the tree while her husband finished off the milk and cookies they had laid out in a hurry before the kids could see him. She rubbed her slightly rounded belly, feeling their fourth child squirming and dancing around as if she were a dancer in a ballet. She felt content in this moment and turned to watch her husband enjoy the cookies she and her daughters baked earlier that day. 

“I swear, I think your daughter is trying to dance to the ‘Sugar Plum Fairies’ on my bladder right now,” Betty chuckled at him as Jughead looked up at her in confusion before grinning as he swallowed a mouth full of chocolate chip cookie. 

“What?” he asked as he brushed cookie crumbs off his shirt, a sheepish look on his face. Betty giggled and stepped closer to him, wiping the milk mustache off his face. She sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a soft kiss to his lips.

“Your daughter is wide awake right now,” Betty said with a grin. Jughead laughed and wrapped an arm around his wife, placing his other hand on her belly to feel the flutters of the baby’s kicks against his palm.

“So she is, Betts. She will make an adorable Sugar Plum Fairy when she is old enough, I just know it.” He smiled at his wife, peaking kisses all over her face as she giggled.

“You know, if the girls see that you ate Santa’s cookies and milk we will both have some explaining to do, right?” Betty arched her brow and gave him a mocking stern look.

“I know, but they are still asleep. Speaking of which... Since everything is all done, what do you say we go spend the rest of the morning in bed? Just the two of us,” Jughead rasped, running his hand up the back of her pajama shirt as Betty gave him a knowing look. He cupped her cheek and kissed her passionately. Betty ran her hands into his hair, opening her mouth to allow him to explore with his tongue. Suddenly, she heard a shriek from the stairs leading to the second floor that startled them both.

“Ewwwww!!!” Betty pulled back and stood up to see her twins standing on the stairs with sour looks on their faces. She heard Jughead chuckle before stepping behind her and placing a kiss on her cheek as they faced their kids.

“Now girls, what are you two doing up so early?” Jughead asked firmly. Jughead didn’t often use ‘Daddy Voice’ but when he did, the girls knew he meant business. Maggie and Juliet stared at each other for a moment before turning back to their parents, both with wide, fearful eyes.

“We...um, we-,” Maggie began, stuttering and trying to find an acceptable excuse until she was interrupted by her sister before she could even finish her sentence.

“Maggie wanted to see if Santa came!” Juliet exclaimed, firmly placing all the blame on her ‘older’ sister. Maggie placed her hands on her hips and turned to face Juliet, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout. She couldn’t believe that her sister would try to blame her for them sneaking downstairs when it was her idea to begin with.  _ How rude!  _ Maggie thought angrily. 

“No. I. Didn’t! It was your idea in the first place, Jules, so stop lying!” She shouted at her sister, not caring if the whole neighborhood heard her protests. 

“I’m not lying! Momma,  _ she’s  _ lying, not me!” The girls then started arguing back and forth loudly when a sudden cry came from above. Betty placed her forehead in her palm and blew out a frustrated huff before addressing her daughters. 

“Girls! It’s six o’clock in the morning and your shouting has just woken up your brother! Stop fighting right this minute!” Betty scolded them. 

Both girls hung their heads and murmured apologies to their mother, their hands behind their backs and both looking every bit as shameful as they felt for shouting. Betty sighed - feeling bad that she had fussed at them, especially on Christmas - walked up to them and lifted their chins. She sighed again when she saw the tears in their eyes before looking at Jughead, who just shrugged in return. 

“Hey, why don't you guys go downstairs with Daddy while I go get Holden and then Momma can make your breakfast before we open presents. How does that sound?” Betty said softly as she rubbed the girls shoulders, hoping to let them know she wasn’t angry. 

“Ok, Momma!” The girls shouted in unison, smiling and happily skipping down the stairs to where their father waited for them. 

Jughead gave them a smile too and kissed each girl on the forehead before he spoke gently, whispering to them but knowing very well that Betty could hear him. “What do you girls say to some milk and cookies while Daddy reads you The Polar Express?” 

The girls cheered quietly and jumped up and down at the suggestion. Jughead blew Betty a kiss and took the girls to the kitchen to retrieve their snacks.

Betty shook her head and laughed lightly at her little family before turning to go upstairs to get her son. She walked into his room to find him sitting in his toddler bed, his knit beanie askew on his dark curls as he wailed and clutched his stuffed puppy. Betty walked over to him and dried his cheeks as he held his arms up for her. 

“Hey Denny Boy, it’s ok. You don’t need to cry anymore, Momma's here. I’ve got you, little man,” Betty whispered as she reached down to pick him up, letting Hot Dog drop to the mattress. 

Holden nuzzled into his mother’s neck, sniffling and clinging to her tightly in his frightened half awake state. Betty began to sing him a christmas tune, hoping that maybe she could get him back to sleep for at least a few more hours.

“ _ I'll be home for Christmas, you can plan on me. Please have snow and mistletoe, and presents by the tree _ ,” Betty gently swayed her son as she danced slowly around the room, her melodic voice filling the quiet room. She could already feel his body going limp, comforted by the sound of his mother’s voice. She continued to sing for a few more minutes, happy to just hold her child to her.

“ _ Christmas Eve will find you, where the love light gleams. I’ll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams. Yes, I’ll be home for Christmas, if on-ly in...my dreams _ .” Betty laid her now sleeping toddler back onto his bed, still humming the tune to make sure he stayed asleep. She brushed the stray curls from his forehead before kissing him gently and covering him up.

As Betty started to close his door she smiled and sang once more, just barely above a whisper. “Yes, I’ll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams.”

Betty closed the door quietly and walked back downstairs to find Jughead and their girls fast asleep on the couch, the half-read book propped against his chest as Juliet curled on one side of him and Maggie curled up on the other side. 

She grabbed the fleece throw blanket off the back of her favorite chair and spread it out over them. Betty grinned and tears pricked her eyes as she felt their newest daughter, Persephone, kicking her gently to let Betty know she was still awake.

Betty rubbed her belly as she smiled down it and whispered, “Little Persie, looks like it’s just you and me, kid. What'd you say we go make the family breakfast, huh? I’ll even sneak us some extra bacon. What do you say kid?” 

Just then, Persie gave her a swift kick and Betty chuckled. “Yep, you are a true Jones, baby girl.”

  
  



End file.
